


The logs of Agent Jackson

by TotalEclipse13



Category: Warframe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalEclipse13/pseuds/TotalEclipse13
Summary: Warframe AU where the frames themselves are found in the nearby future instead of being created by the orokin.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The logs of Agent Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 20/01/2020

Agent Jackson, log 3321B-01.

I've been assigned a mission of rank 4 Omega by the Ministry of Defense. Only information I've been given so far was the location. I'm heading into the Bermuda Triangle. I've made peace with my family, as the Triangle is known for its low survival rate.

* * *

Agent Jackson, log 3321B-02.

I've been given my goal. I am to investigate magnetic anomalies detected around the Island of Kanra. There have been multiple reports of malfunctioning compasses aboard ships and planes, from civilian boats all the way to military grade aircraft. I once read an article about birds using Earth's magnetic field as a guideline for their flights as they emigrate. I will keep an eye out on the skyline above Kanra. With the nature of the anomaly being magnetic, birds might tell me where the source is.

* * *

Agent Jackson, log 3321B-03

During my observation of the birds flight patterns over the course of the last 4 days I have noticed strange behavior in the island's northern region. I asked the local residents about the terrain there, if there's any caves or any natural structure that could be used as a shelter against the rain. If the source is mechanical, it would be hidden. The locals said there is an underground cave system near the Khano mountain. I asked HQ for specialized gear. In 3 days I will investigate further.

* * *

Agent Jackson, log 3321B-04

It’s been 3 days and the gear has arrived. Rechargeable flashlight, an oxygen tank and mask, in case of flooded caves, a shoulder mounted camera and a solar power bank. I made sure the flashlight and camera were charged and I set course towards Khano mountain. Locals say it once housed an ancient civilizations goddess, Maraxa, “she who brings life to metal”. If history repeats itself, as it often does, this goddess’s miracles can be explained scientifically. If I were to take a guess, Maraxa was someone who somehow managed to move metal without touching it. Story lines up with the magnetic anomalies that were reported. How did she survive more than 2000 years… and why wake up now? I have to end this log now. I started my camera and, if this...thing is alive, I don’t want to be the one to find out if it's aggressive. I have borrowed a hunting rifle from the guide who drove me here. I will update once I come back out.

* * *

Agent J-Jackson, log 3321B-...05

*huff* *huff* What I’ve witnessed today can change how we understand mythology. She is real! Maraxa was real! I saw her, sitting on the ground in one of the larger caves, meditating in the light coming from an opening in the ceiling. At least that’s what I thought she was doing. Her face was covered by what I can only describe as a gas mask, wide glass viewing screen and 2 breather sections, one on each side of where a mouth would be. However, you can’t see her face. Through the glass, the only visible things were shiny swirling spots, similar to stars in a spinning galaxy. She also only has 2 toes. Whatever she is, she is not human. I’ve set up the camera to record the next few hours so I can study her… _it’s_ behaviour. I’ve also moved my camp closer to the cave system entrance. To test if she is the source of the magnetic anomalies, I’ve left some iron bars in the camera’s view.

* * *

Agent Jackson, log 3321B-06

I’m currently on my way back to the cave. My driver told me about a kid who went missing around this area before I arrived, around 10 years old. The kids curiosity probably took him inside the caves. I’ll look for him while I’m down there. I wonder if he had anything to do with the anomalies.

* * *

Agent Jackson, log 3321B-07

Well, I found _a_ body out of the way towards the cave I found that… entity in. But it’s certainly not a kid’s. It is covered in tattoos, tribal ones. The designs are strikingly similar to ones from the worshipers of Maraxa, but that would make no sense. How could a corpse look so… _fresh_ after thousands of years. I’ve called my driver to come pick up the body. There’s probably a guy who knows more about the history of the ancient tribes from the islands. For now the missing boy is a secondary objective.

* * *

Agent Jackson, log 3321B-08

I spoke with a local historian. He thinks the tattoos of the body I found are genuine. They even match the chemicals found in the mummies of the tribe’s ancient warriors. A few thousand years back, the worshippers of Maraxa would periodically undergo a ritual called “Transcendence”.Every generation, a chosen warrior would brave the cold peaks of Khano and at its highest point Maraxa waited. Supposedly, their bodies would be sent to the heavens. This one didn’t get the memo. I called for a coroner. Until the autopsy results come back, I’ll search for the boy and recover the camera footage.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing attempt :P updated whenever i have time. I'm open to constructive criticism :)


End file.
